That Don't Impress Me Much
by The Atlantean
Summary: Anna lends a helping hand to Jack who is trying to win Elsa's affection. Will Anna succeed or will Jack fall flat on his face? One-Shot. Jelsa, Kristanna.


**That Don't Impress Me Much **

"Jack," someone was saying Jack's name. "Jack."

Jack quickly regained himself and quickly straightened up. He was in the dining room and sitting at the table. Anna was currently leaning over him.

"You're doing it again," Anna said with a smirk.

"Doing what again?"

Anna folded her arms. She was still wearing that smirk.

"Staring at my sister," she said smugly.

Elsa was at the other end of the table eating some kind of pasta dish and was quite oblivious to what everyone else was doing as she was quite intrigued in the book she was reading.

"I was not," Jack said defensively. "I was just staring in her general area."

"Uh-ah," Anna said raising her eyebrows. "Yeah I totally believe you," she added sarcastically.

"Hmph, believe what you what," Jack retorted.

"Look Jack if you want to be with Elsa you just gotta sweep her off her feet and then make your move," Anna said ignoring Jack's comment.

Jack threw her a look. "And how am I going to do that?"

"Simple," Anna clapped her hands together, "you do it at the Winter Festival Ball that is happening in a few weeks."

"Just one slight, tiny, little problem," Jack said. "I can't dance and I wouldn't have a thing to wear."

"Oh that's fixable," Anna said brushing it away. "We can get you a suit plus I can teach you to dance."

"You can do that for me?"

"Sure!"

"What are you two plotting down there?" came Elsa's voice from the other end of the table.

"Nothing," Jack called back.

"Uh-ah," Elsa said raising her eyebrows exactly like Anna did pure moments earlier.

"Well if you must know we're planning Kristoff's surprise birthday gift!" Anna said to her sister.

"Oh okay," Elsa's gave a grin. "Let me in on it when you have it sorted!"

"Will do," Anna replied.

Elsa gave Anna another grin before getting up from the table her nose still buried within the pages of her book. Anna kept smiling until Elsa had left the room and closed the door behind her before her face fell.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Now I have to plan Kristoff a surprise birthday gift and I have no ideas!"

* * *

"Jack you have two left feet," Anna told Jack.

It was quite late. Anna and Jack were in the ballroom where Anna had been giving Jack dancing lessons for the last week as the Winter Festival Ball was in just one week and Jack hadn't made much progress.

"Sorry," Jack said, "but I just can't get a hold of these dances."

"Well let's try the waltz again," Anna sighed.

She and Jack danced as Anna commented on Jack's dancing moves. When they had finished, Anna look impressed.

"Now that was a little better," she said. "Once more then!"

"Do you think this will impress Elsa?" he asked getting back into positon.

"Most certainly!"

* * *

Elsa woke up on the day of the ball feeling a little nervous and excited. People from all over, not just in Arendelle, were coming. Elsa got up and quickly got dressed. There was a lot to do before there could be music and dancing. Elsa left her room and walked down the hallway. There she saw Anna and Jack who looked they were engaged in a heated discussion. When Elsa got nearer, they immediately stopped which made Elsa suspicious.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said.

"Hello," Elsa said suspiciously her eyes going from Jack to Anna. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Anna said in a sing-song voice.

"Uh-ah," Elsa's eyes went from Anna to Jack again. "Well okay then."

Elsa swept away when she got to the end of the corridor, she looked back at them. She could have sworn that Anna had let out a sigh of relief. What were they up to? Elsa thought to herself as she pushed open her council room's door.

* * *

"Anna this suit is stuffy," Jack complained.

They were in Anna's and Kristoff's room. Anna had forced Jack into a blue navy like uniform with a high collar, white sash, white gloves and white boots. She had even managed to pin a sparkling silver snowflake medal to his chest.

"Quiet now," Anna said fixing his collar and then taking a step back. "There voilà!"

Jack took a long look in the mirror. He didn't look like himself at all and he didn't like it. He missed his comfy hoodie.

"I can't breathe," Jack said pulling at the collar.

Anna slapped his hand away.

"Stop it," she said. "You look great!"

"If you think so," Jack said having another look at it. "As long as it impresses Elsa."

"Jack, trust me. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Elsa bowed and thanked one the foreign dukes for the dance she just had with him. The ball had started half an hour ago and Elsa had so far only danced once. She had been quite content just surveying the ballroom but she was also looking for the right man to dance with. Elsa headed back to where Anna and Kristoff were who were in matching outfits.

"Had a nice dance Elsa?" Kristoff asked her when she approached.

"Yeah it was okay," Elsa said accepting a drink of champagne from Kai.

Elsa took a drink while she looked over at the crowd of people. She shifted her gaze to Anna who was on tip-toes clearly searching for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Elsa asked.

"Er-no one!" Anna said quickly.

The night wore on. Elsa hadn't danced again but Anna and Kristoff had certainly hit the dance floor a few times already.

"May I have this dance?" a voice said from in front of her.

The speaker was a male wearing a blue navy uniform who had familiar white hair. It took Elsa a second look to recognise who it was.

"Jack?" she breathed.

* * *

Jack walked into the ballroom. It felt weird to be wearing clothes that didn't belong to him and that he wasn't use to. Jack walked through the sea of people looking for Elsa but he didn't see her anywhere. He figured she must be at the front of the ballroom. He made his way to her and as the crowd seem to part, he got his first glimpse of her of the evening. Jack felt his jaw drop.

Elsa was wearing a beautiful flowing blue dress that had white snowflakes woven in. Her hair was done up in an elegant knot and she seem to radiate beauty. Jack actually had to take a moment before he decided to walk up to her. She was currently in a conversation with Anna and Kristoff and hadn't noticed him yet. He took a deep break. This was it. Everything could go right and or everything could go wrong but Jack had to risk it. He just hoped he could impress Elsa with his new look and his new dancing skills. Jack was silently hoping that Anna was right and that Elsa would be very impressed.

Jack walked straight up to Elsa with his head held high. He could do this, he thought as Elsa got closer. Jack was very nervous, his palms started to sweet. He was glad he was wearing gloves. Jack approached Elsa.

"May I have this dance?" he said.

* * *

Elsa stared at Jack in utter amazement. Jack didn't look like Jack. He looked so different, so…dashing. She felt her jaw drop.

Jack grinned and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Elsa said with a smile accepting his arm.

Jack led her onto the dance floor where the music started up again.

"But wait," Elsa said as Jack placed his hand on her hip, she had suddenly realised something important. "You can't dance-"

Elsa didn't finish, Jack swept her into the dance. Elsa didn't have time to think as Jack led her in the waltz. He simply captivated her with his moves and the way he handled her. After the dance Jack led her outside onto the balcony.

"Where did you learn to dance like that Jack?" Elsa asked when they were finally alone, she was quite impressed with his ability to dance.

"Secret," Jack winked at her.

Elsa giggled. She and Jack exchanged many words. Elsa laughed and grinned. Elsa then realise how late it was.

"I think we should go back in," Elsa said. "This has been nice."

Elsa turned to go but she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa?" Jack's soothing voice said.

"Yeah?" Elsa said turning back

Elsa suddenly felt Jack's soft lips on her own. Elsa was initially surprised with the kiss, fell into the kiss and felt something strange in stomach. It was a strange bubbling feeling that filled her with warmth and excitement. They broke apart. They stood there for a few seconds as Elsa processed what had just happened.

"Jack," Elsa said.

"Yeah?" he said.

Elsa then pulled him into another kiss which he responded by wrapping his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff had just returned from another dance and they were now resting. They were quite tired now but Anna was glowing from the night.

"Where did Elsa go?" Kristoff asked looking around for her. "She was just right here."

"I'll go look for her," Anna suggested.

Anna broke away from her husband and went to look for her sister. She couldn't see her on the dance floor or talking to any of the guests. She wandered back to Kristoff and shrugged when he asked her if she had any luck. Kristoff offered to go help her and they wandered around the ballroom for a moment.

"There!" Kristoff said pointing.

Elsa was on the balcony talking to Jack. Kristoff opened his mouth to speak Anna shushed him and they hovered to listen. They then witnessed Jack kiss Elsa. Anna nearly squealed with delight but she was tense, would Elsa push him off? She was so sure that Elsa liked Jack as much as Jack liked her but what would happen if she was wrong? Anna then watched Elsa pause slightly before kissing Jack back. Kristoff had his mouth slightly open. Anna raised her hands in celebration.

"Yes!" she whispered punching the air.

Kristoff turned to her. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Maybe," Anna laughed before pulling Kristoff back inside to chat with Olaf.

* * *

Jack was practically skipping along the hallways of the castle the next morning. He was in a very good mood and he was extremely pleased with the outcome of the previous night's events. He soon bumped into Anna who was coming out of her room.

"Hey Jack," she smiled. "All go as planned?"

"Of course," Jack grinned. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

Anna walked away while Jack walked with a spring in his step.

* * *

Anna pushed open the door to Elsa's study where Elsa did all of her queenly duties. Elsa smiled when she noticed who had entered.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said taking a seat next to her.

"Anna," Elsa gave her a long stare, "did you help Jack with last night?"

"Maybe, sorta, kind of, yes."

Elsa paused before speaking again. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Anna sang.

Anna then heard Kristoff calling her name. Anna rolled her eyes and told Elsa she would be back in just a few moments. Anna left the room wondering what her husband wanted with her.

* * *

Elsa watched Anna go before going back to signing the mountain of documents that were laid before her. A wind whipped around her and Elsa got a grin on her face. She turned around and grinned at the person behind her.

"Hey Jack," she said.

"Hey," Jack grinned.

* * *

Anna walked to where Kristoff was yelling from which happened to be his bedroom. Anna found him in their room with what looked like all his clothes were thrown on their bed and his closet was wide open.

"What is it Kristoff?" Anna asked closing the door.

"I can't find that blue navy uniform that I got to wear for your birthday a couple of years ago. You remember the one? Come to think of it, Jack wore something similar last night at the ball."

"Ah yes," Anna suddenly felt guilty. "I sort of gave it to Jack to wear."

"You did what?" Kristoff thundered.

"Well Jack needed a suit and so I had that one modified."

"But you know it's my favourite!

Anna rolled her eyes and left the room leaving Kristoff to mourn his lost suit. She wandered back to where Elsa was, back in her study. She pushed open the door and got a pleasant surprise. Jack was in there and he and Elsa were kissing and completely oblivious to everything else that was happening.

Grinning, Anna closed the door softly and skipped up the hallway. Her work here was done.

**A/N: So this was just a cute little fluffy Jelsa one shot idea that I had. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review =)**


End file.
